


Janus’s guide to apologizing to the other sides

by blueMindcontrol



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, No beta we write recklessly, might come off as slightly manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueMindcontrol/pseuds/blueMindcontrol
Summary: Janus’s notes on how to best apologize to the other sides, and when that fails.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Janus’s guide to apologizing to the other sides

Remus: Do not. Just make it up to him by showing that you apreciate him and his ideas, he will notice your effort.  
Note, the lack of a ‘proper’ apology might become problem around Patton, but that’s totally not my problem.

Virgil: It is imposible to apologize to Virgil if you do not have his trust. And I certainly do not anymore, if I ever did.  
The best you can do is to accept and validate his anger. Do not do the thing again if you ever want him to let it go.

Logan: By far the easiest to apologize to, the words ‘I am sorry’ or ‘I apologize’ are mere formalaties and are not always nessesary, he does not mind them however. Tell him you are taking steps to avoid the problem in the future. You can always ask him for advice as to what those steps would be.  
Similarily if you are not the one at fault, it would still be beneficial to discuss ways to avoid the problem in the future.  
Note, do not say ‘I am sorry I hurt your feelings’ he will become defensive.  
Note 2, make sure to actually follow up on your promise, he will notice your lack of effort. There are more pitfalls with him than i realized,like I said the easiest.

Patton: He would prefer an honest and heartfelt apology, but lacking that an insincere and shallow apology would sufice. This is because apologizing when you have hurt someone is ‘the right thing to do’. That is not always a good idea. It might keep the peace, but you would taking on the burden on guilt(an absurd consept to begin with)for no reason. Patton might preasure you to apologize to the others as well, the same considerations aply.

Roman: A simple aplogy does nothing. Like his brother he needs to be shown apreciation, flattery works wonders on him and using the overly-dramatic ‘you are radiant royalty and i am naught but dirt beneath you shoe’(this also works on Remus for different reasons).  
Or it should work. I told him everything he wanted to hear. It almost worked, he seemed to realize how i was realy truly sorry for my actions, and then out of nowhere he started to accuse me of mocking him. And of being an evil manipulative b, actually I’m not writing that down.  
It is clear he does not trust me, which is fine. But unlike Virgil every moment I let Roman show his hatred towords me, he seems to only get angrier and more hostile. I am almost out of options here.  
I need him to trust me, or I need to get him out of my way.

Me: Bold of you to assume that if you have seriously hurt me, you would be in any condition to apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, any feedback is apreciated.


End file.
